


Not in a Million Years (Would I give you up)

by AeonWing



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonWing/pseuds/AeonWing
Summary: It's 2017 World Finals.FNC and KT. Rekkles and Deft. Who will bring to fall the giants? What will 2018 have in store for them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Valentines day Work~  
> I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> The last lines of the fic are taken from the final scene of Falling Into You  
> So it's essentially a much later sequel

It was definitely a little cold in Beijing, but compared to the freezing temperatures of Sweden’s Winters, this was nothing. Every little hurdle was a small price to pay for coming this far, for the few who rose to the heights.

The season 7 League of Legends World Championship Finals.

One last fight to hold their heads up high.

But that wasn’t what was on Martin’s mind at the moment. How could anyone think about League when the sky was as beautiful as it was, Beijing in all its metropolitan glory. In a few days, he’d be on stage. In a few days, he’d be the one to fall the giants.

The giants that were KT Rolster.

The giant that was Deft.

“Hey,” spoke a voice from afar. It brought a smile to Martin’s otherwise slightly tired expression. He knew. Instantly knew who it was who spoke.

“Hey,” he whispered back, gallantly holding out a hand.

Hyukkyu smiled at that. He was aware. Aware that they were in Beijing. Aware that the public opinion might be more than just slightly harsh.

But that was a non-factor.

For each and every sacrifice they made for one another, a few disapproving stares was a small, small price to pay.

“I missed you,” Martin whispered, smiling sweetly at his boyfriend. “Been a tough a month huh?” Of course. Neither of them could find the time since coming to China. It’s always been like this. Every minute, every moment they had together was a gift.

“Yeah,” Hyukkyu murmured, unfazed. “But I’m happy. Get to see pretty Martin, get to play against pretty Martin too.” He giggled.

Martin grinned at that. The highlight of their careers would be in a few days time. He recalled 2014, when Fnatic failed to make it out of groups, and Samsung Blue fell to their sister team in the semi-finals. He recalled 2015, when Fnatic fell in Semis, EDG being swept in the Quarters.

Of course, he recalled the disaster that was 2016.

But those were years long past, times forgotten.

What mattered was that the two of them were here.

“About our match…” Martin began, hesitant and careful. It had always been like this. Ever since that one fateful game three years ago.

The unpleasant memories came rolling in. The first time a victory could feel so bittersweet.

Hyukkyu’s crying, trembling figure…

“Martin, it’s okay,” Hyukkyu whispered back, unhesitant. “I know. I know what you’re thinking.”

“You do?”

“Whoever wins… Nothing changes, right?” He smiled, squeezing Martin’s hand a little tighter as they walked amongst the crowded streets. “Remember.”

_Of course._

He had not forgotten. Those words from three years ago. How nothing would change between them regardless of who won.

To be the one who spoke them, but the first to forget. How silly, Martin thought, smiling at the cheeky reminder.

“Yes… Yes, I remember,” Martin breathed, closing his eyes at the comforting knowledge.

That the highlight of their careers would not be bittersweet, would not end in tears.

That the highlight of their relationship would not also be the catalyst to end it.

“But don’t go easy on us,” Hyukkyu grinned, playfully threatening. “We’ll beat you otherwise!”

That made Martin chuckle. To even suggest that a team would dare go easy on KT Rolster sounded like a horrible joke.

“Of course I won’t,” he spoke back, gently pressing against the Korean’s thin frame. “You know I would never. I’d definitely lose to you if I did,” he laughed, pressing a chaste kiss onto Hyukkyu’s lips.

Hopefully not too many people saw.

But then again, who cares?

After all, who knows when they’ll have the chance to meet again? To be like this, in one another’s arms, against all odds, against all barriers?

“Do you have any plans after Worlds?” Hyukkyu asked, sudden, yet the anticipation in his tone was unmistakeable. It had been three years.

Three years of stolen glances, skype conversations, waiting in anticipation for the few days they’d have together.

Yet a lifetime of hardships, hurdles to overcome together, nights in each other’s arms, under the covers couldn’t make up for all the lost time.

“I’m going back to Sweden pretty much immediately,” said Martin, smiling fondly at the prospect. He turned to face his boyfriend. That soul feeding gaze, those gentle eyes, that warm, radiant smile. “How about you, back to Korea?”

The prospect of that, although logical, brought a whole new meaning of loneliness and longingness. Oh, how he’d miss Hyukkyu. How he’d miss every little thing about him.

But that didn’t faze Hyukkyu. “I’m not sure yet. I might take a vacation. Not sure where yet.”

Vacation.

The prospect of that sent a shiver down Martin’s spine. What if…

Fortunately, he didn’t even need to ask.

"Hey, what kind of place is Sweden?" Hyukkyu asked, he curiosity in his tone unmistakeable.

He couldn't help but smile at Hyukkyu's much improved English. And best of all, that adorable accent was still there.

"It's nice, maybe a little cold during the Winter. But every season has something special about it," said Martin, gently holding Hyukkyu's hand as they walked. "I'd love to take you there. When things calm down a little."

Hyukkyu nodded, melting away at Martin's touch. It was little gestures like these that made every moment they spent together precious and priceless. It was little gestures like these that made him fall for Martin as hard as he did.

And he didn't regret it.

"Yes... That sounds very nice," Hyukkyu spoke, blushing slightly as Martin leaned in for a chaste kiss. "Pretty Martin!" He grinned, giggling. "Never change."

"Pretty Hyukkyu you mean," Martin cooed, holding the boy close. "Yes, there's so much in Sweden I'd love to show you, to share with you."

"Tell me more," said Hyukkyu, excitement filling his gentle eyes. "It sounds so nice, yes."

"You'll love the countryside," Martin smiled, fond memories rolling in. "It's beatiful. Almost as beautiful as you," he grinned, feeling the Korean lean against him affectionately. He'd never get tired of this. Not in a million years.

"And... Would you like to meet my family?" He whispered, suddenly feeling a little nervous. Not that he was afraid Hyukkyu would say no, the boy had expressed in the past that he wanted to, but still, a little nerve-wracking nonetheless.

Even more nerve-wracking then facing Hyukkyu in a World Finals.

"Yes!" Hyukkyu breathed, excited. "Yes... I'd love to."

"Okay," Martin smiled, relief washing over him.

Another beautiful day, he thought, feeling the soft breeze of autumn air as they walked off into the sunset.

_But you make it even better. You always have._

_Never falter, never change._

_Not in a million years._

 

 


End file.
